<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slippery by killerweasel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599471">Slippery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel'>killerweasel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Archangel of Embarrassment [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gabriel is such a Himbo, Gen, Humor, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:47:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A slippery dick in a box.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Archangel of Embarrassment [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slippery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="inner">
<p></p><div class="entry-content"><p>Title: Slippery<br/>
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)<br/>
Characters: Dagon, Gabriel<br/>
Pairings: Beelzebub/Gabriel<br/>
Word Count: 200<br/>
Rating: G<br/>
A/N: After Episode 6<br/>
Summary: A slippery dick in a box.</p><p> </p><p>
      <a id="cutid1" name="cutid1"></a>
    </p><p> </p><p>"How did you manage to do this?" Dagon stares down at the naked body of Gabriel. The Archangel is wedged facedown inside of a giant gift box. His skin is coated in a layer of something shiny. Reaching out, Dagon runs a finger along his spine. She sniffs the substance, raises an eyebrow, and then sucks her finger clean. "Why are you coated in cotton candy lube?"</p><p>"Could you just get me out of here?" He wriggles a bit, but remains stuck.</p><p>"Nope." She leans back against her desk. "I'm not helping until I get answers."</p><p>Gabriel sighs. "I wanted to surprise Beelzebub after her meeting. I didn't realize how slippery the lube was going to be. I fell into the box and then I got stuck. I barely managed to snap my fingers and I was panicking, so..."</p><p>"You ended up here. It could have been worse. Hastur's office is just across the hall." Dagon cackles at the thought. She snaps her fingers, making the box larger. "You're welcome."</p><p>Flailing around, Gabriel manages to flip himself over. He gives Dagon a grin and then vanishes, box and all, with a snap.</p><p>"I don't know what she sees in him."</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>